Almost
by inukag4ever18
Summary: Inuyasha suspects Kagome of betraying him with another man, he says some hurtful words. Can she forgive and forget this time or is his words beyond redemption?


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha.

Kagome ran into her house with tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome your back so…" Mrs. Higurashi started, when she saw her daughter storming into the house. It was then she noticed her tears. "Kagome what's wrong? Is there something wrong with Inuyasha? "

Kagome looked at her mother with wounded eyes. "No mama, Inuyasha said he doesn't want me anymore." With that said she sprinted up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. Only to fall apart at the seams, huddled against the door. _Why doesn't he want me anymore? How could he be so cruel?_ She looked at her hands holding Inuyasha's rosary, trying to forget his cruel words before falling into a painful sleep. _Why did he say he hates me?_

************************************************************************

_Damn it…why did she have to be so damn….she actually…damn!_ Inuyasha thought while slashing at the poor harmless trees. No one would dare go near him in fear for their lives, where Inuyasha now stood in a newly cut clearing. _She had to talk about Kikyo, she just couldn't leave it alone_, he thought angrily. As soon as the anger came it left his body in a rush. _Kagome I'm so sorry_, he thought remembering what had happened earlier in the day.

*Flashback*

"Kagome, where did you put my ramen?" he shouted at her since she was a good distance away. "If she would just give up on that ridiculous bike contraption we would be able to move a lot faster," he muttered. _Plus I could feel her creamy soft…_ he shook his head attempting to dispel those particular thoughts as he searched through her ridiculously enormous yellow bag. However one particular object caught his attention, he didn't know why she had it but it looked out of place with all of her books, medical supplies and ramen. This thing was shiny and glittery; it looked like a locket. He pulled it out reading the inscription: _I'll love you forever my Kagome._

How…how could she do this to m…us? She can't just…we have jewel shards to find! She's probably not even going to that school thing to learn, just to meet her precious ma.. he choked on the thought. "Inuyasha why are you digging through my bag?" Kagome yelled entering Inuyasha's forest. He shoved the locket back in the bag, slowly putting the bag down, then turning around facing her completely. His eyes appeared cold and calculating, much like a certain inu youkai.

"Why are you still here Kagome?" he asked indifferently, though on the inside he was anything but indifferent. Inside his heart was bleeding. _Who is the man that stole you away from me? And why did you let him in your heart in the first place?_

"Inuyasha where is this coming from? If its about not having enough of your kami forsaken ramen then let me remind you who yanked me back before I could go shopping," Kagome stated righteously, stomping her foot on the ground. Then looking at Inuyasha her expression began to dim into concern. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

_She has the nerve to ask that! She has the gall to act innocent in this when she has been with this bastard doing…I don't even want to go there right now._ He shut his eyes dismissing the thoughts before smirking at her. "Keh why wouldn't I be alright bitch? I just want to know why the hell you keep hanging around here?" He could almost hear his Kagome's breath leave her and he could definitely hear and feel his heart breaking. "Why don't you go back to your era where you belong, we don't need you here."

Kagome looked at him, confused and hurt thinking, _why doesn't he want me anymore? Where in the hell does he get off telling me where I'm ne…_ She gasped as it hit her hard, the one reason why he wouldn't want her anymore…_Kikyo._

"Inuyasha is this about Kikyo?" Kagome asked weakly. Her response was a look she had never received from him before, one that she thought she would never see: a look of hatred.

"Don't you dare drag Kikyo into this, she aint the lying two timing bitch you are so shut the hell up!" he shouted not caring if he hurt her, not caring if he _offended_ her. _She_ was the one flaunting herself to other men in that short skirt, _she already has that Akitoki bastard, wolf shit Koga, and that Hobo fool chasing after her and… even me. Well no more._ "Kikyo would never abandon me or the Shikon jewel, and she knows how to treat a guy. Kagome your nothing but a whore." The look on her face tore right through his soul, yet he steeled his broken heart.

"Inu…yasha….how could you say that to me? After all I've done for you? After everything we've been through. You have the gall to call me a whore?" Kagome yelled, her voice getting louder and angrier with every word.

"Keh it's the truth slut"

"Jerk"

"BitchR 21;

"Bastard"

"Filthy cock sucking whore"

Kagome's lip quivered tears rolling down her face, then whispered, "filthy half breed"

Inuyasha took a step back, the moment she uttered those words, words he never thought he would here from her, he felt his stomach drop while his heart sank. "You really had us all fooled didn't ya. Thinking you were some innocent sweet maiden. Well now I know the truth and ya know what wench, I can't even stand the sight of you. I want you to leave and never come back. Nobody will miss you, we can have Kikyo help us after all." Inuyasha plastered an evil smirk on his face, "She is the perfect woman after all. Everything a man could want pretty, brave, _powerful_ and _loyal_."

"Who are you to tell me what to do, your not my father, your not my boyfriend, hell your not even my friend anymore, if you ever were."

Inuyasha grabbed her arms and dragged her through his forest, with Kagome kicking and screaming "What the hell are you doing? Let me go! INUYASHA!"

When he reached the oh so familiar clearing, Kagome realized he was dead serious as he shoved her towards the well. Making her stumble and fall to the foot of the well. She pleaded one last time, "Why now? What happened?"

"I can't stand the sight of you any longer, that's what happened." he said turning his head away, unable to lie right to her face. She walked unsteadily to Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around his neck trying to hug him, when he pushed her harshly to the ground. She put her arms around her body, clutching her now bruised side. She looked him in the eyes, not understanding.

"If you can look me straight in the eyes…telling me exactly how you feel about me, I'll leave." Kagome stated, with a glimmer of feint hope glimmering in her eyes.

He turned to her tear stained face, swallowing hard he steeled his face as he said the words he never thought he would say, "I hate you Kagome. Go home." He turned on his heels and walked away, never looking back.

*Flashback ended*

_So now what do I do? We could have had a wonderful life together; a family, kids, a hut all to ourselves. We almost had a life together_, Inuyasha thought wistfully. _We almost had our first real kiss._ He thought remembering not to long ago.

_**I almost got drunk at school at 14  
Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen**_

*Flashback*

"Tag your it Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted already up the hill. While he never played this "tag" game before, he had seen her play this game with Shippo enough to understand the concept. He smirked jumping into the trees chasing after his prey. He caught up to her easy enough, so he sat for a minute watching her catch her breath. He stifled his laughter as he saw her look around, trying to catch a glimpse of him. Then watching her pout when she realized he hadn't caught her yet. _She's so beautiful._ When he saw her sit down at the base of a tree, he saw a perfect opening. He watched her close her eyes, and leapt in the air landing right in front of her quietly. She had yet to open her eyes, which made him smile. "Kagome…" he whispered, "gotcha!" He jumped her tickling her.

Kagome wiggled in his arms, struggling to get away. Both laughing freely, without a care in the world. "I'll stop if you say Inuyasha is the strongest, fastest, smartest man in the entire world," he smirked evilly. Kagome looked at him with bugged eyes, her face all red, "Never!" "Well then I'm gonna keep tickling you until you tell me what I want to hear…" he continued his torturous tickling.

"HAAAAHAA INUYASHA! HAAHAAA STOP!"

"Nu uh that's not it say it right Ka-go-me," he whispered his face inches away from her own. It was then they noticed the position they were in. His lips inches away from hers, he straddled her hips with her skirt exposing areas he didn't quit want to focus on, his hands resting on her exposed stomach, her shirt had ridden up during there tickling session.

"Kagome…"

"Inu yasha…"

They leaned forward until they noticed ghostly figures dancing in the trees…_Kikyo's soul collectors_, they both thought. Inuyasha immediately scrambled off of Kagome looking towards the trees, running towards the beckoning demons. As for Kagome… he never looked back

_**Who almost went on to be miss texas  
But lost to a slut with much bigger breastes  
I almost dropped out to move to LA  
Where I was almost famous for almost a day**_

*Flashback ended*

_She is my everything, why did she have to betray me…why? She is my world, my air, why couldn't I be enough for her?_ His ears drooping at the thought. He reached for his rosary, subconsciously searching for something to remind him of his unrequited love.

_And I almost had youBut I guess that doesn't cut itAlmost loved youI almost wished u would've loved me too_

He went to grab the rosary when he noticed it was gone. _How did that happen? Where was the familiar, cool weight of her rosary. It was hers and it was his! She gave it to him, where did it go?_ He ran around the freshly cut clearing frantically searching for his lost treasure thinking it would be by the well.

_**I almost held up a grocery store  
Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more  
Cuz I almost got popped for a fight with a thug  
Cuz he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs  
That I almost got hooked on cuz you ran away  
And I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stay**_

He searched the area by the well top to bottom, growing frantic. _She may not love me, I may have told her not to come back, but how can I go back to see her without my rosary. How can I go back to kill that bastard so I can steal her back?_ He thought glowering at the ground searching yet again. As the sun began to set, he slumped against the well. _Kagome_…._I'm sorry, really truly sorry._

_**And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it**_

It was then when the brave, strong Inuyasha cried. Without the rosary, he couldn't travel into the future. No one else could travel through the well because he was the only one with that special link with her. He threw his head back and howled; he cried as a demon would after losing a mate.

_**You kept me guessing and now I guess that  
I spent my time missing you  
I almost wish you would've loved me too**_

As he threw his head back he noticed a smell that he had come to find irresistibly arousing, yet calming: Kagome's scent. He looked down the well hoping to find her at the bottom, yet he saw no one. What he did see was the Shikon jewel shards in the bottle from around her neck and her red scarf which must have fallen off in her descent.

He leapt down the well to retrieve the items, hoping to keep something to keep her memory alive. He didn't even notice the blue light engulfing him.

_**Here I go thinking about all the things I could've done  
I'm gonna need a forklift cuz all the baggage weighs a ton  
I know we've had our problems I can't remember one**_

**I should have held her close, begging her to chose me and not that loser… whoever he is. I just…why does it smell so funny in the well. It smells like… Kagome's time?** He looked up and noticed the well house ceiling, almost fainting in relief. _I'm here, I'm really, really here, now I just have to grab Kagome and…oh damn._ He jumped out the well, running to the Goshinboku, sitting on the branch right outside her window.

_**I almost forgot to say something else  
And if I cant fit it in I'll keep it all to myself**_

**What do I say to her? Should I just grab her like usual? I did go a little far this time, then again why should I bring her back? She's got a mate now who loves her, keh I bet he doesn't even know her favorite color is green or that her favorite food is oden. He probably doesn't see how her eyes sparkle like the stars when she's happy or how the flames of hell ignite in her eyes when she's mad. Why couldn't I tell her that instead of calling her…I can't even look her in the eyes again,** he thought while his ears drooped. _I hope she can forgive me._ He opened her window jumping inside.

_**I almost wrote a song about you today  
But I tore it all open and I threw it away**_

He noticed her huddled form by her door, while she clutched his rosary. _So she took it huh, well I'm gonna have to get it back. She gave it to me, well forced it on me, but its still mine._ He crouched down next to her brushing her bangs out of her eyes, "You are always beautiful to me Kagome." He picked her up bridal style putting her on her bed, waking up a certain raven haired girl in the process. "Inu…yasha..," she looked up at him with sleepy eyes, however instantly waking up confirming he was truly there. She instantly shoved him away from her, as a result falling on her butt. She shuffled to her feet, scrambling across the room away from the bane of her existence. "Get the hell out of my room Inuyasha," she stated frostily.

He flinched at her tone, yet remembering the cause of his own anger. "No we need to talk."

"Oh now you want to talk, I think you have said quite enough. Should I remind you my favorite line Inuyasha?" He flinched again, only imagining which of his statements hurt her worse, _probably the calling her a cock sucking whore, damn I can't believe I actually…_

" 'I hate you Kagome. Go home' ring any bells Inuyasha," she snapped. "I'm not going back with you Inuyasha, not this time. Go home Inuyasha," she stated impassively.

"Kagome, I really didn't mean it… any of it honestly you're the most…"

"Save it, you have your own beautiful, powerful shard detector back in the Feudal era. So leave me alone." _I just don't think I can forgive and forget this time Inuyasha…not this time._

"I'm not going the hell anywhere! Not without you," he moved closer watching with wounded eyes watching her back away, "I need you with me Kagome, haven't you realized that yet," he whispered both of them remembering the first time he had uttered those words. The battle with Menomaru when the defied time itself.

"Tell me, who gave you the locket Kagome? Who is the bastard I'm gonna have to kill too take you back?" He screamed, she ran over to him placing her hands on his mouth to quiet him.

"Shut up idiot, I do have neighbors you know and what the hell are you talking about? What guy?"

He looked at her with disbelieving eyes, "The locket in that monstrosity of a backpack of yours! The same kind of locket you gave me, that locket! _My dearest Kagome,_ damn it who is he?" His voice growing in volume.

She looked at him then looked in her backpack, _stupid Inuyasha what is he…_ then she gasped and clutched her locket to her chest. _Momma must have put it in my bag…I thought I had lost it when I was younger,_ she started crying when she realized what Inuyasha was thinking. _Idiot, what the hell was he thinking? Doesn't he trust me, not that it matters after the whole Kikyo thing._

"Its not your business where I got it, why does it matter to you anyway? You have your beautiful Kikyo, please don't let me stand in your way go be with your one and only love." Her words stabbing his heart over and over.

"It does matter wench you belong to ME and only Me! Screw Kikyo, screw what I said earlier cause it was a bunch of bullshit, its just you and me now so tell who the hell I have to kill?" he screamed at Kagome, his face turning red from a mixture of frustration and desperation.

Kagome continued crying, "You idiot, my father gave me this locket before he died when I was five!" Inuyasha stared at her, confused, _she's never mentioned her father before._ He looked away ashamed. "Kagome, I…"

She glared, tears still streaming down her face, "Oh what now? What do you have to say for yourself now? That your sorry, sorry doesn't cut it this time, you crossed the line. If you cared enough to open the locket you'll see what's inside." She stormed over to him opening her locket, shoving it in his face. Inside was a picture of a young Kagome being held up in the air by a man's arms; this man had Kagome's eyes and her smile, her father. He held her locket in his hands, not knowing what to do or what to say to make things right again.

_**And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it**_

"What can I say to you to convince you of how much you mean to me Kagome? What can I say to show you how much I…" he swallowed the lump in his throat, "how much I love you?" He could feel the waves of distress rolling off her body, yet he could also see the glimmer of hope in her eyes and the smell of arousal in the air as well_, a very good sign, if I can just show her instead of using my words maybe I won't screw up._

"Kagome, let me show you how much I cherish you, I know I'm a screw up and an asshole. But I know you love me, no matter what else you say, and somewhere inside you know you love me too. Will you give me a chance or do you want me to leave and never come back?" Inuyasha pleaded.

Kagome looked at him with vacant eyes, unsure of what to do. _If I give him another chance, we'll just keep going in the same circle we always move in. Us getting along, getting closer, Kikyo coming between us, then we fight, I sit him and go down the well. He comes to get me and the pattern keeps going on and on. I'm tired, I'm just so tired I'll give him this one moment, and if he can prove what he claims, I'll decide then._

"I'll give you this one moment Inuyasha, but this is it, if you chose me no running off to Kikyo, no calling me names like bitch or slut," she watched him flinch at that last word, "no more calling me shard detector, treat me as I deserve. Because I can guarantee this is your last chance Inuyasha," she whispered softly, turning her body to face the opposite direction. "And I'm sorry for calling you a half breed, you never deserve to be called that and so I apologize."

Inuyasha stared at her back with awe. _How could she be so forgiving? I don't think I could ever forgive her if she said even half of what I assumed about her. All of those nasty words for nothing, I'll make it up to you mate._ He walked up behind her hugging her waist, kissing her neck. He reached around her placing her locket around her neck, fumbling with the clasp finally getting it together. He kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry Kagome, if I have to make it up to you for the rest of our lives I will. Will you let me make it up to you for the rest of our lives?"

She trembled, the emotions coursing through her veins, "it depends, what do you mean for the rest of _our_ lives?" Her mind whirling around with his hidden meaning.

"Kagome, I want you to be my mate, my wife, my everything," his eyes showing her everything she needed to know; his eyes showed the passion she desired and the love she always dreamed about in his eyes. "Ok Inuyasha show me."

He responded by kissing her neck, whispering "Kagome can I have my rosary back now?" She giggled and attempted to get out of his arms, however he was determined to keep her and she laughed, "I have to get it its by the door." He tightened his arms further, "Well I guess its gonna have to wait then cause we are going to be a little busy right love." He turned her body around facing him, slowly taking off her shirt. His eyes glued to her form, scowling at the cloth contraption covering up her breasts. She giggled at his irritated expression, she took his hands and placed them on the back, showing him how to unhook her bra for later use.

She moves her body against his, aching to touch his skin. She reaches for his haori and tosses it on the floor along with his inner shirt. She runs her hands up and down his chest admiring his build feeling the tremor rippling through his body. He kisses his way from her neck to her jaw, down to her breasts. Lightly suckling on her nipple, watching her throw her head back in silent awe. She bucks her hips up trying to ease the pressure building in between her legs.

As soon as he felt her hips he pulsed his hips against hers trying to ease his own discomfort, causing him to suck harder on her breasts, while pawing at her other lonely breast. He switched pressing his mouth to the other, while removing her skirt as well as his pants. _Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous._ He removed her underwear revealing her jewel, the one jewel he would sacrifice his life to own, to posses. His kissed as lightly sucked his way down to her jewel and stuck his tongue in her cavern. He groaned and stuck his whole face in her pussy. _She tastes soooooo delicious! She tastes like the sweetest honey with a spicy delicious smell! I could stay in here forever._ Subconsciously he sucked harder at the thought, trying to collect as much of her sweet honey as he could.  
He could feel the pressure building up, when immediately he felt her hand on his head pushing him away. He looked up in disbelief, "why did you make me stop?" She looked at him with glazed eyes, and whispered in his furry dog ears, "I want you inside me now, make me yours." With that said she flipped herself over on her hands and knees, her rear high in the air.

"Kagome…" he whispered, that one word displaying his hearts whims, everything he felt poured out in that one word, that one name. He positioned himself, kissing her back and slowly entered her body, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "Its ok, I know its gonna hurt, the pain will leave soon…" _at least I hope so,_ he thought. _While I never want to hurt her, its necessary, can't make her my mate without mating._

He heard her mutter, "You can move now dog boy." She wiggled her hips making him groan. "Mmmmm what am I going to do with you bitch." She looked at him with an angry expression, "what did I tell you about that word huh?" He looked at her with heated, amused eyes as he continued pumping into her body.

"Mmmmm….bitch is a…. mmmm inu term mate…it….ahhh…is what we call our female mates….damn Kagome your amazing…..your perfect…and your mine…" with that last word in he clamped his teeth in her neck, making her scream with pleasure and pain. "INUYASHA! MMMM please more!" He pumps himself in her body faster and harder, begging for release, his teeth still on her neck, sucking the bite.

"I'm….oohhh Inuyash….aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!  
"KAAGOOMMEEEE!"

They came with him spurting his seed into her body marking her as his, he didn't need a mark to prove he was hers; she left her mark on his heart…and with that damn rosary, speaking of which.

"Kagome, can I have my rosary back now?"

She laughed getting off the bed clutching his rosary, walking over to him placing it in his hands. "Here you go, your cursed collar you hate so much. Why do you want it back anyway?" He looked at the rosary and he looked at her, "I want you to put it on me, its my link to you."

"So are we ok now?"

_**You kept me guessing and now I guess that  
I spent my time missing you  
And I almost had you**_

Kagome went quiet, _are we ok?_ She looked at him, "Not yet…"

He stared at her with sad eyes, then looking to the floor. She grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. "But we will be," she smiled weakly.

He sighed, pressing his nose in the crook of her neck as he held her from behind. "I thought I lost you for good."

_**I almost wish you would've loved me too**_

She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep muttering, "You almost did."


End file.
